another stitch in time?
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: It's a year after Graduation. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Drakken, and Shego all work together both on their own and with GJ against the other/former known villains to the four. But during a restful day for the four a bright flash of light appeared and they were thrown into another future time line, much different than the one they faced last time


**Another Stitch in Time?!**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Summary: It's a year after Graduation. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Drakken, and Shego all work together both on their own and with GJ against the other/former known villians to the four. But during a restful day for the four a bright flash of light appeared and they were thrown into another future time line, much different than the one they faced last time(no pun intended. haha)**

**Pairings: KxR & DxS**

**A/N: I don't own Kim Possible.**

" I still can't believe that our Kimmie cub, Drew and that green lady are working together now. " James Possible commented as he looked over to where Drakken and Ron were having a conversation about something that he couldn't hear. The same was for his daughter and Shego. Which he began to see were acting like sisters in their own way.

Shego even handled the twins well, but that might be because from what he heard from his daughter was that the older woman had four brothers herself, two older, and two younger, the younger being twins.

It had been a year now since Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego had saved the world together. Drakken and Shego's criminal records had been wiped clean and had been taken on by Global Justice. Shego of course was hesitant at first to join but after negotiating her pay and getting paid vacation with the only condition to be disturbed if it was a life threatening emergency.

Drakken was just happy with the pay he got from working with GJ, though he didn't know that the deal Shego made was also for him as the man hardly, if ever, took a vacation. So since today was a bit slow, she and Drakken accepted the invite to a cookout that Kim and her family was having, though she had to drag Drakken out of his shiny new lab, where she had found him working with a pot of flowers, saying something about trying to control them without using his polloegon thingy on them or whatever.

" I know. But it is a nice change. At least I won't have to worry about these two trying to hurt Kimmie when she goes after a bad guy. " Anne Possible replied with a smile, looking over at the four as well.

" Yeah. And who knew that saving the world was the best thing to happen to Drew? " James replied back with his usual enthusiasm and smile as he watched his old college...well Drew wasn't really a friend or pal back then, the poor guy was just trying too hard to fit in with his peers and he; as much he was ashamed to admit it, and the rest of his posse both felt sorry and had laughed at him, especially when he messed up.

When he thought about it. He never once saw that beautiful green/black clad woman laugh at him, sure he seen her tease, mock, smirk, and make him angry, but she hadn't laughed at him. Maybe that was why they got along so well. In fact this is the longest he himself has seen Drew with a woman or at all. And they weren't even dating! Well, from the looks that Drew was giving the woman and vis versa...

" Incoming! " Tim shouted and a loud whooshing sound was heard a second later.

Ron screamed and ducked, Drakken stepped to the side as a homemade rocket came by them, turned and made a beeline towards Shego and Kim.

Kim grabbed a random skillet as Shego jumped up to avoid the rocket and Kim hit it, stopping it, though she waited with baited breath as Jim also shouted and Kim swung around and hit the second rocket, stopping it too.

" Really Tweebs? " Kim asked as they ran over, she couldn't believe how tall her little brothers were getting now, they were as tall as Shego's twin brothers were just last year!

" Not again! " Jim whined.

" Hey cool! Shego's floating! " Tim said looking behind his sister.

" Uh? " Kim turned around, looked up, and saw Shego up in the air with a familiar flower vine wrapped around her, holding her up away from the danger zone with Shego glaring over at Drakken with her arms crossed and raised eyebrow.

Drakken chuckled nervously at the look and commanded the vine to slowly and gently put her down and to return to him. As it did, he scratched the back of his neck and looked sheepishly at her with a nervous big grin. Shego rolled her eyes and went back to talking with Kim, a slight smile on her face, that Kim noticed and couldn't help but smile smugly at her former foe as she knew that those two had a thing going on with them.

The smile vanished when Shego saw her smile and blasted at Drakken's feet, causing him to squeal like a girl and jump further away from the two women.

" Dude, you seriously need to stop making that woman angry. " Ron commented with a sympathy pat to Drakken's shoulder.

" I didn't mean to! " Drakken replied back agitated.

James and Anne came over then, just as they were about to scold the boys again for making homemade rockets inside the house, a bright flash of white light surrounded the Possible family, Ron, Drakken, and Shego.

When the light disappeared the previously mentioned people were gone with it.

**Scene change**

The same bright white light flashed and disappeared again just as quickly in a jungle of sorts with the again previously mentioned people in it's place.

It took them a moment to adjust their eyesight.

" What was that! " Ron exclaimed, " And where are we?! " he continued when he looked around.

" I'm not sure. Wade?...Wade! " Kim replied getting out her Kimmucator but all she got was static and a white screen.

" Looks like whatever that light was messed up the Kimmunicator. " she said turning it off.

" Great! We're lost! And probably up against some new bad guy with crazy new weapons that we know nothing about and...AHHH! " Ron went on until Shego blasted a beam of plasma at his feet.

" Will you calm down! If you keep shouting like that your going to draw the enemy to us! We need to keep it down and stay low. Or else we won't have the element of surprise on the guy or guys that might be waiting for us out there! I'm actually surprised that they haven't already attacked us yet. " she warned him.

" Right. Sorry. " Ron replied with a whisper bowing his head and feeling like he got scolded by his mom.

" Thank you. Now let's get a look of where we are. " Shego said as she and Kim looked around the area.

There wasn't much to go with as they were in a clearing with thick greenery everywhere.

" Hey Dr. D, " Shego started but didn't finish as the vine sprouted from his neck and went around her waist, slowly lifting her up.

" Way ahead of you Shego! " Drakken said with a grin.

" Whatever. Just don't take me too high. Just enough to see if there's any sign of life other than us. " she replied with an eyeroll.

Drakken didn't react to it meaning that he knew that she wasn't being mean about it.

But before Shego could go any further, a high pitched voice that she knew came over ahead,

" Ahahhaa! Now that I have Shego's daughter. I will finally have full control of her power! "

Shego gasped along with the group below her.

" Aviarius? " Kim asked shocked.

" Shego has a kid?! " Ron asked also shocked.

" No! I don't have a kid! " Shego replied as a large shadow flew over head, looking up, they saw a giant condor and in one of it's talon was a tiny little girl with black hair.

" Let me go you stuped bird! My mama's going to kick your butt! And so will my daddy! " they heard her scream as she beat on the bird's talon.

" Come on! We gotta help her! " Kim shouted and they all ran after the bird, after Drakken put Shego down.

" Okay, Mr. and Mrs. P, Jim, Tim, stay close and don't get lost! " Ron shouted as they all ran after Kim, Shego, and Drakken.

" We were already going to stay close Ron! " Jim said slightly annoyed at his sister's boyfriend.

" Yeah dude! We don't know where we're at either! " Tim also said.

They could still hear Aviarius laughing above them on the giant bird.

" Okay, so we are in a jungle, don't know how we got here, Aviarius is above us on some kind of new bird species or robot, carrying a little girl, who he claims is your daughter, " Kim began.

" Which I don't have! I would know if I did have a kid you know! " Shego interrupted.

" And said kid said her parents were going to kick his butt. And we have no idea whats going on. " Kim continued as they followed the shadow in front of them until another shadow began to join it only it was coming from the oppisite direction, above them they heard Aviarius screech in fear and a female voice shout,

" Let my daughter go! "

They slide to a stop and looked up as a green and black DRAGON flew at the giant bird and attacked it.

The dragon was mostly florescent green with it's claws, wing tips, tail spade, spine ridges, and underside were black, with what looked like elk antler type horns on it's head with a short narrow snout.

" What the?! " Kim and Shego exclaimed.

" Are you seeing this?! " Ron exclaimed.

" That's not possible! " Drakken exclaimed.

" That's strange. " James commented.

" What Hun? " Anne asked turning to him.

" If those are robots. Where are the people controlling them? " he replied.

" Huh? " Ron asked.

" Dad's right. There's no one up there. Just that kid. " Kim said as she squinted up at the scene.

" Maybe their being controled from the inside? " Drakken asked.

Aviarius' bird seemed to have forgotten about having the little girl in it's talon as it raised it and extended it out to attack the robot dragon in front of it.

" AHHHH! " the little girl screamed.

The green and black dragon turned to the falling girl and screamed, " TOXICITY! " with fear and worry for the girl.

" That dragon spoke! " Ron exclaimed.

" That was awesome! " The twins exclaimed.

" Uh, hello? Kid falling to her death here. " Shego said and ran to catch her on instinct but she wasn't quick enough.

" Flower! Catch! " Drakken shouted, the vine behind his neck shot out and caught the girl before she could hit the trees with just inches to spare.

" Nice catch Drakken! " Kim congratulated with relief.

" Thanks! " Drakken replied back with a big grin as he gently lowered the tiny girl down to him and held her.

" Oh my goodness, she's tiny! " Anne exclaimed as she and the others got a better look at her.

" No I'm not! I'm a year old! " the little girl exclaimed angrily at being called tiny.

" Oh! I'm sorry about that. I guess you just look tiny being in Drakken's arms. " Anne replied in good nature.

The little girl opened her mouth to say something, but a loud thudding accompanied by the ground vibrating in time with the thudding alerted them that something big and powerful was coming their way.

" What was that?! " Ron asked scared, looking around, Rufus also looked around scared.

Then in front of them, another dragon came. It was the same color as Drakken's skin with black spiky hair with black around it's eyes and an identical half moon scar under it's left eye like Drakken's with what looked like wildebeest's horns on it's head. It was the size of what a Clydesdale horse would be..to a baby.. with them being the babies and it looked powerful as well as angry.

It's gaze harden when it looked down at them, or more specifically, at Drakken, who was still holding the tiny girl.

" Heheh. Hiii! " he said nervously.

" Papa! " the tiny girl exclaimed reaching out to the dragon.

" Papa?! " everyone else exclaimed in surprise.

The dragon's eyes softened a bit at the girl as a large plant vine came out from behind it's neck, much like Drakken's. It stretched out and gently wrapped around the girl in Drakken's arms, picked her up and brought her up to it's blunt snout, nuzzling her as she hugged the snout, a gentle smile crossed the dragon's muzzle.

" Didn't your mother tell you to stay with your uncles? " The dragon spoke, gently scolding the child. His voice sounded very similar to Drakken's only deeper and a little rougher.

" Yes. And I did! That stuped bird swooped down and took me away while we were playing. " the little girl answered.

A pained roar above them drew the blue dragon's attention upwards, he growled with a slight hiss; the green and black dragon seemed to have gotten hurt by the bird, he lowered the girl back down to the group,

" Watch her. I'll be back. " he said as the trees around them bent away, giving him the room to jump and use his large powerful wings as he took to the air and joined the green and black dragon.

The group then watched at the two dragons fought with the giant bird the blue dragon looked to the green dragon, they nodded to each other.

The green dragon breathed a blast of green flames at the bird, causing it to turn away and close it's eyes. The blue dragon dived below, up, and then behind the bird, it shot a blast of clear liquid at the bird's back, it began to smoke and sizzle.

" That blue dragon breathes acid! " James exclaimed as he realized why the bird was smoking sizzling.

The bird called out in pain as the blue dragon spun and kicked the bird where it had hit it with the acid. It was thrown towards the green dragon, who struck it in the chest with her front claws before sending it back to the blue dragon with a hit from her tail.

Multiple vines shot out from the blue dragon's front claws that quickly wrapped the bird into a giant ball where the green dragon then ignited it with her green flames, the blue dragon tossed it up and as it came down he spun around and hit with his tail once more, sending it far, far, far, far away from them.

The green dragon began lowering herself down to the ground, changing into a familiar woman that the group all knew well.

" Shego! " Everyone minus the two Shego's exclaimed in shock.

Her hair wasn't as long as the Shego that was with them, coming down to her mid back, black jeans, green tank top, one green finger-less glove on one hand, one black on the other, the same for her boots.

" Future Shego is more like it. " Future Shego replied calmly before shouting up, " Yo! Dr. D! Get your blue butt down here! "

" Uh..S-Shego? I'm already down here. " Drakken said.

" Not you Dr. D. My Dr. D. " Future Shego said back annoyed as the blue dragon flapped his wings one time before turning gracefully on his side and diving down towards the group, shifting into another familiar figure, Drakken.

This Drakken looked no different than the Drakken that was with them, except for his outfit, he wore a dark blue tank top with his dark blue pants and combat boots with black finger less gloves on his hands and that he looked more powerful.

" Woah! " Shego muttered.

" Hmph! I don't see anything special about Future me! " Drakken grumped, a little jealous, which he shook off as it was ridiculous to be jealous of yourself, no matter what time line your in.

" What's going on? All we know is that you guys are the future versions of these two. " Kim asked.

" Your nerdy friend brought you here. But the landing was off and we volunteered to go and retrieve you before any of our old villain pals found you first. And no I'm not the ruler of this time or is this Dr. D my body guard or genetically enhanced that is all him. And that is our daughter Toxicity. My stupid brother Hego gave her a code name of Toxic. " Future Shego answered sarcastically as she pointed the tiny girl beside Drakken.

" Daughter?! " they exclaimed in shock.

" Yes. Our daughter. Though we only intended to bring you four and not the rest of the Possible family. " Future Drakken added gesturing towards his and Shego's present selves along with Kim and Ron.

" Ok. So what's with the dragon powers? " Ron asked.

" That is why we brought you here. We'll explain on the way back to base. So come on. " Future Shego answered and went to walk but stumbled and would've fallen had it not been for a big flower coming out of the ground and catching her.

" Oh no you don't! Your not taking another step with those cuts you got! " Future Drakken said as he fussed with concern as he walked over to her.

" I'm fine! " Future Shego replied back.

" No your not! Look at your leg and your side! " he said back.

" I said I'm fine! " she said back.

" Why don't I be the judge of that? " Anne asked coming towards them.

" Please do. " Future Drakken replied, crossing his arms and glaring at Future Shego, who returned the stance as Anne took a look at the wounds that she received from the bird which they were now realizing was actually Aviarious and not a new bird species.

" I'm afraid that Future Drakken is right Future Shego. You'll have to be carried with how these wounds are..wait a minute! " Anne exclaimed as she saw Future Shego lite her right hand up and pressed it to her wounded leg and sealed the wounds and then did the same to her side with the plasma going over the cut until she felt it reach over the entire cut and sealed it too.

" There. Now I can walk. "

" No. You'll still need to be carried in case you reopen those wounds. " Anne said again.

Before Future Shego could retort, Future Drakken cut in, " Cut the tough girl act Shego. I know for a fact that you won't make it back to base half way without reopening those cuts. "

" Why you! " Future Shego lite both her hands this time, but Future Drakken didn't even cower at the sight. He merely crossed his arms again and stood his ground.

" Wow. Someone got braver. " Shego commented.

" Your mocking me again aren't you? " Drakken asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yep. " Future Drakken answered before Shego could.

" UGH! Fine! " Future Shego relented, though she still wasn't happy about it.

" Thank you. Now I believe horses would be appropriate for the trek back. " Future Drakken said with a satisfied tone and nod as he raised his hand up and out in front of him, facing the group and from the ground beneath their feet lumps of earth came up.

" Woah! Ahhh! " they exclaimed as they rose up with the lumps that were taking shape and forming into horses.

" Dude! Future Drakken created horses from the ground! " Ron exclaimed happily.

" Their actually plants not dirt. And you can control them as you see fit. " Future Drakken said with a bit of pride of his creations as he smiled at them.

" This is so cool! " the twins exclaimed.

" How did you this? I was just trying to do this before Shego dragged me out of the lab to join in on the BBQ! Well not on this level but still! " Drakken asked in awe.

" Practice. That and what happened here kinda helped. " Future Drakken answered as he walked over to Future Shego, who now held Toxic's little hand.

He picked up Toxic and everyone watched as his lower half transformed in a centaur body and gently pick up Future Shego with a vine coming out of the middle of his horse back and place her there with Toxic crawling around to join her.

" Now your just showing off. " Future Shego said.

" Not really. I just wanted to carry my girls. Is that so wrong? " he replied with a smile.

" No I suppose not. " she sighed before turning around and facing the group as they began walking in the direction that she was about to go in before she stumbled. Her daughter in her lap as she cuddled up and held onto her.

" Hey how come we ain't flying back to your base? Wouldn't that be faster? " Ron asked.

" Yes it would be faster, but it will also draw attention. Which we don't need after what just happened. " Future Shego answered.

" So what happened? " Kim asked curious about what had happened and to make sure that Future Shego didn't fry her boyfriend.

" Well it started with DNAmy. " Future Shego began.

" DNAmy? Really? " Kim asked in disbelief.

" I know. Shocking right? Anyway, she wanted to actually combine Dr. D's flower power with her animal splicing machine. " Future Shego continued.

" But how did she succeed? " Kim asked again.

" Her and her monkeyman boyfriend; who is now out of his stone state, had an actual good plan. She and he split the four of us up. GJ gave the order of you two going after Monkey Fist and for me and Dr. D to go after DNAmy. And that's because it was her that had stolen the pollenmutegen and since the Doc created it..."

" He would be able to get a hold of her and stop her if the tank was broken and spilled on the ground. " Kim finished.

" Exactly. So while you two were fighting against Monkey Fist, who was on the other side of the planet, we went after her and well the tank did get broken, but it spilled into the machine when it wasn't suppose to or something because it mixed with the liquid that was inside the machine that she had created for her new splicing machine and became an air borne pathogen that spread quickly like a virus. But the thing is, not only did it give all the humans the ability to change into whatever animal that the virus created inside of them, the plant life flourished as well and since it was the mutagen that the Doc created, he's able to control it. However we didn't know that it was like that because we, and DNAmy, didn't know we were contaminated in the explosion and spread it when we met with GJ, the two of you, DNAmy, Monkeyfist with the prisoner's, the jail staff. We didn't think anymore of it until a year after the incident when Hego got angry at Mego and had turned to a raging Mammoth with moose horns. "

" Woah. " the twins exclaimed in awe.

" But how can only Future Drakken control the plant life and everyone else? " Anne asked.

" The virus itself was air borne, but the liquid that escaped is what caused the plant life to flourish. It had seeped into the drains and into the water. " Future Drakken answered.

" After what happened with Shego's brother and the rest of them soon after that incident. More people began to change and when they would calm down they would change back. So an investigation was done and everyone and I do mean everyone was tested and found to have a new virus that caused them to turn into animals. And two years after this it was discovered that the plant life began to over grow everything. " Future Drakken answered. " he continued.

" So we're not in South America? Or another tropical island? " James asked.

" No. " Future Drakken answered.

" But if Future Dr. D can control the plant life, couldn't he just make it go back to the way it's suppose to? " Shego asked.

" I've tried. The only thing that I can do is manipulate it into whatever I choose or move it aside or even summon them. I can't make it return to normal. I mean how can I make something normal when I myself ain't even classified as normal? "

" Not this again Dr. D. " Future Shego said with a sigh, showing that she has had this talk with him before.

" What does he mean by that? He's never been normal. " Shego asked with a teasing smirk.

" Because not only am I blue because of a lab accident I had shortly after I dropped out of college on a lovely Tuesday mind you, I also discovered that I'm half plant because of the mutagen I created. I'm also half animal. I'm lucky to even be talking and thinking like a human at all because I'm now more animal and plant than human! "

" Oh really? And what about our daughter? What does that make her? " Future Shego asked.

" What does that mean?! "

" You say your not human. Yet I'm also half animal. So Toxi is what? "

" She's got more human in her than I do! I'm half animal, half plant, and probably a third or quarter human if that. "

" Will you please stop fighting! " Toxic shouted getting irritated, her tiny hands igniting in green plasma and a tiny vine with a Venus flytrap head come out of from behind her neck.

" Baby, we're not fighting. We're just having a disagreement about your father's insecurities. " Future Shego said sweetly to the little girl with a smile.

" I am not insecure. " Future Drakken said grumpily.

" Yes you are. " Future Shego and Toxic replied, rolling their eyes.

" She takes after you too much. " Future Drakken grumped again with a pout, causing Toxic to giggle.

" Don't make me hurt you in front **my **daughter. " Future Shego warned good naturally.

" Uh, another question. Why was Aviarious trying to take your kid and force you to take over Go city? " Ron asked.

" Because he, like DNAmy is just jealous of how successful me and Dr. D are. " Future Shego answered.

" Jealous? " Drakken asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yeah. That's what DNAmy told us as she stomped around with the mutagen tank. And she wanted to show the world that she could be just as great and brilliant as Drakken...Don't get cocky! " Future Shego warned as she smacked Future Drakken on the back of the head.

" Ow! I wasn't getting cocky Shego! I was just simply enjoying hearing you say how brilliant and great I am! After all, who knew all it took was saving the world from aliens..."

" Yeah, you, hush! Your starting to sound like Mego. And one person in my life talking about themselves is enough. " Future Shego interrupted with a glare.

" Yes ma'am. " he muttered, lowering his head and slumping his broad shoulders in resignation.

" So what can this little cutey do with her powers? " Ron asked as he tried to get a better look at the girl, mostly because he was curious as to what a kid from Drakken and Shego would look like and the little girl was always trying to hide out of sight of them.

" I'm not little! " Toxic retorted hotly.

" Ok! Ok! " Ron replied, hands up in surrender.

" Show 'im baby. " Future Shego said to her daughter with a smile that Drakken recognized from the award ceremony only it was more warmer and he could see the pride that she had in her eyes as she looked at the girl.

" Ok! " Toxic replied and walked to the back of Future Drakken's horse body; she was like a minature version of her mother with her hair cut and fixed to look like her father's with tiny finger less gloves, one green and black and the other a dark blue, she wore no shoes as her feet and part of her legs were like the back of a dragon's. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans shorts and a patched shirt of black, green, and dark blue. And she also had one green eye and one black eye.

She morphed into a smaller version of Future Shego's dragon form minus the horns meaning that she'll probably have either Future Drakken's horns or Future Shego's horns. She had spiky hair like Future Drakken's dragon form instead of the black ridges that Future Shego has.

Toxic raised up on her back feet and lite her front feet up with tiny green plasma, she opened her mouth and shot a tiny flame of green out. From the back of her neck the venus flytrap came out and shot a tiny string of clear liquid out and onto the ground, where it sizzled and smoked; the group avoided that, she flapped her tiny wings and rose up a bit from her father's back and her back feet lite up before she lost her balance and fell.

But she didn't even touch the ground as Future Drakken caught her with his vine.

" Toxi, what have me and mother told you about trying to fly? " he asked her as he gently put her back.

" That I should wait until I'm a little older so that I don't hurt myself. But I almost had it that time Papa! " she replied with a whine at the end.

" Yes you did. But you still need to wait a little while. Your wings aren't going anywhere sweetheart. " he continued patiently with a wistful smile.

" Hmph!(sigh) ok. " she relented and began to walk back to her mother,

" A little more to left baby. " Future Shego said gently, holding her hand out to her.

" Is she.." Shego began.

" Blind? Yes. She was born that way. And despite her age, she's very smart. Don't know where she gets it from. Do you Dr. D? " Future Shego answered her and smirked at Future Drakken as her daughter came to her and curled up in her lap.

" Of course I know where she got it from! Me! " he replied hotly.

" Hmm..Nah. I think she got that from me too. " she replied as she deepened her smirk.

" Ha ha! Though you are exceptionally smart as well Shego I still think she got most of her smarts from me. "

" Uh huh. Sure. You keep telling yourself that! "

" Ngh! "

" ( hahhahaa ) Papa's funny! "

" I know!( hahhaaa ) "

" Oh! They make such a cute family! " Anne commented.

" Yeah.. in a weird kinda way. " Kim replied with a raised eyebrow and enjoying the blushes that Drakken and Shego had at seeing their future selves and daughter act.

**Time skip**

The large group traveled for most of the day. The sun was beginning to set now.

" I thought we'd get to base by now. " Future Shego complained as they stopped and Future Drakken began creating a large dome like shelter for the group to sleep in during the night. It was large enough for all eleven people present plus a fire pit so they could stay warm as it was colder during the nights.

" We would have if not for a certain bird. How's your wounds? " Future Drakken answered, coming over to her after he finished the shelter.

" Their fine. " she answered.

" I'm sure. Let me see. " he replied.

The two were unaware of the attention they were getting from the others, Toxic was already in her hammock, sound asleep.

Future Drakken checked her wounds and frowned a bit, he placed his hand over the ground and an Aloe-Vera plant sprouted. He plucked one large leaf and squeezed some of the aloe into the wounds on her leg before taking another leaf and squeezed it onto his hand and he rubbed it on her side.

" They were beginning to get infected. " he informed after he was done.

" I figured. Thank you. " she replied with a gentle smile as she patted him on the shoulder. He returned the smile and kissed her on the top of her head, causing the group to gasp and them to blush as they had forgotten about them being here.

" You guys are so sweet! " Kim gushed while looking over at the Shego of their group with a smug look.

" Knock it off Princess. " Shego warned.

" Why did you guys bring us here anyway? To stop what this world will be? Personally I think it's pretty cool! " Ron asked.

" You may think it's cool. But after a while it gets old. Especially during, uh, well, uh.. " Future Drakken began, getting nervous.

" Really Dr. D? We have a kid. It won't kill you to say mating season ya know! " Future Shego interrupted, crossing her arms and glaring.

" Mating season? " Kim asked.

" Yeah. Though it's different for everyone. It's mostly during spring, hardly happens during winter, occasionally during summer and fall. " Future Shego answered casually.

" So what's the season here? It was late Spring when you guys brought us here. " Kim asked again.

" The same. The men are usually the ones who act out, the women hardly act out unless of course their defending their men from un-mated women. " Future Shego answered again.

" The only one that I know that would bother us right now before we get to the base would be my cousin Ed. " Future Drakken added as he helped Future Shego up and stayed with her until she got into the hammock with Toxic.

" I still can't believe that you and Motor Ed are related. " Ron commented.

" I know. We usually don't like talking about him. You know, black sheep of the family and all that. Only now, he really is a black sheep. " Future Drakken replied.

" Wait, he got turned into a sheep?! (hahhahaha) " Shego asked and laughed at the thought.

" An armor plated black sheep with ram horns and sharp teeth to be more precise! " Future Drakken replied with a glare and frown as he turned and went outside of the dome.

" Did I say something wrong? So his cousin's a sheep. " Shego asked.

" It's not that. He just hates having to keep fighting his cousin because the jerk still keeps trying to get me to go with him. This last mating season was pretty bad though. " Future Shego answered, looking over to the doorway, " And he's going to take watch to make sure we don't having any visitors. " she continued.

" What's got him doing this? Being all macho like? Is it the animal and plant powers? " Drakken asked, curious and admiring his future self for being so tough and strong. Though he himself is strong, I mean come on his big arms and wide chest is not just for show! He just chooses not to use his strength.

" Some of it has to do with that. But like I said, last mating season was pretty bad. He just barely managed to keep Ed off me. " Future Shego answered quietly it was almost too quiet to hear but they all heard it.

" You mean that my cousin... " Drakken began to ask, getting angry at just the thought of what his cousin almost did to his Shego..._' Where did that come from?! She's not mine! She's her own self! She'd kill me if I even try to call her that! ' _he thought shaking his head.

" Yeah. Your cousin really needs to learn to take the hint and go find someone else. " Future Shego answered with her usual sarcasm and laugh, but Drakken could hear that she was still upset about what had happened.

" He's not gonna take watch for the whole night is he? " James asked, changing the subject.

" He doesn't need that much sleep anymore. So yeah. He's taking watch the whole night. " Future Shego answered with a yawn.

" But he and you fought Aviarious earlier, he carried you and Toxi, walked the entire day! How can he just keep going like that?! " Ron asked.

" Plus, I haven't seen either of you eat anything or drink anything all day either. " Anne added in with concern.

" Being half animal has it's perks. As well as Dr. D being part plant too. I'll be fine until we get back to base. The same goes for Dr. D. Unless he found a spring, a little bit of water and he's good to go. " she answered again, slowly going to sleep.

" This future is crazy. I think I liked it better when Shego was the ruler of the last future and Drakken was her genetically enhanced bodyguard. " Ron commented as he settled down in his hammock beneath Kim's.

**A/N: James and Anne share a hammock with Future Shego and Toxi sharing one, Kim, Ron, the twins, Present Drakken, and Present Shego have a seperate one but their hanged up like bunk beds.**

" Yeah it is crazy. But at least it's better than a villian or evil aliens ruling the world...Right Future Shego?...Future Shego? " Kim looked over and saw in the firelight that she was asleep, a thick moss/soft grass blanket around them.

" How did..Must've been Future Drakken. These plant powers are pretty spanking. "

" I'll say! " Drakken said in agreement.

" Will you be quiet! Some of us are trying to sleep! " Shego hissed above him.

" Sorry! " he replied back with a squeak, which caused James to laugh low under his breath.

But Drakken had excellent hearing and had heard him, " What's so funny James?! " he asked hotly with a glare.

" Nothing Drew. " James replied with a knowing smile.

" I'm sure. I can't believe that I used to call you, Chen, and Ramesh(Sp?) my friends. " Drakken replied back.

" Not this again Drew. "

" Don't you 'not this again' me! All three of you laughed at me! Just like everyone else! "

" If you two geeks don't shut up there's going be more than just that fire blazing in here! " Shego warned.

Drakken and James eeped and hushed.

" You know Dre..AHHH! "

James said with Drakken warning James; with silencing hand gestures to his mouth, not to say anything but Shego had done shot a warning shot at his head.

" I said be quiet! " Shego shouted before settling down into her hammock. She was still a little tense about what had happened in the last few hours. She looked over to her future self and her daughter.

She'd admit that the kid was kinda cute. At least she took after her, well except for a few things that she obviously got from her father. And she was a bit odd with having one eye like hers and the other like Drakken's. The kid was tiny too, probably has a slight case of dwarfism which there's nothing wrong with that. She was also smart for her age just a year old and talking in full sentences!

Though Shego did worry about her being blind. Her future self probably was too. Its not easy having to raise a kid who has a handicap. But Future her and Future Dr. D seemed to be doing just fine with it and they obviously love that kid dearly. And would hurt anyone who would dare hurt her. I mean look what they did Aviarious! And all he did was kidnap her! Well he did almost get her killed too.

And then seeing Dr. D taking charge and being tough and brave. What was so bad with his cousin that he wanted to get like that? Other than Ed actually trying to rape her. And why didn't Future her stop the jerk? Had she been pregnant at the time? If so than she could understand perfectly why the Doc wanted to become stronger. So he could protect his family. Family...

Shego huffed and turned on her side to try and get some sleep.

Below her, Drakken could feel the tension in her a mile and half off. He himself was pretty tense as well with the same thoughts and lingering anger at his stupid cousin Eddie. Though he wondered why Future Shego didn't just kick his butt or blast him away, maybe she had been pregnant at the time and hadn't wanted to risk their daughter getting hurt? That had to have been it. Other wise he was sure that she would've either kicked his butt, blasted him, or castrated him right out and then kicked his butt and blasted him away or killed him. Or...

" Dr. D, go to sleep. I can hear the gears in your head from here. " he heard Shego muttered to him, knowing that he would hear her.

" Sorry Shego. " he replied back in the same tone. He settled down and closed his eyes.

" Good night Doc. " he heard and smiled softly as he replied, " Good night Shego. " unaware that she too was smiling softly.

**OK that's it for ch. 1! hope yall like it! If not then I'll just delete it and start over!**


End file.
